Only God Knows
by Raven-Skype
Summary: Jidda runs away after her mother commits suicide and gets stranded as the only girl on an island of boys. Can they remain civilised or will savegery overcome them? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS, READ & REVIEW!
1. May Day

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own Lord of the flies or any of the characters. Except for Jidda, And her stupid name.**

**1**

**Mayday**

Jidda stared at her reflection in the cracked and dirty mirror, she'd cropped her hair short, like a boys, and wore cut off jeans and a tartan shirt, with a dark brown trench coat to top it all off. The only item she hadn't stolen were a pair of Mexican boots, with brightly coloured beads and 4 inch long fringing. Her mother had given her these boots right before she'd stabbed herself with a kitchen knife.

Satisfied, Jidda grabbed her hessian rucksack off her nightstand and crept through the house. The stairs moaned when she put weight on them, Jidda's heart stopped. She could hear the dog barking and her father crying in his sleep; uncertainly she lurched forward again and unlocked the front door, then fled into the night.

When she reached the airport she was tired, hungry and thoroughly annoyed. Slowly, disdainfully she eased herself up the stairs and into the reception area.

The lady at the counter did a double take, and then in a quite startled and uncertain voice said:

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes", Jidda replied making her voice low and husky "I need to get on the 1:20 plane to America".

"Oh, I err", the lady stuttered "you would be from the military academy then sir?"

Now it was Jidda's turn to be uncertain, and looking down she replied, "Yes, which terminal do I wait in?"

"Ah, the fifth", the woman stammered, sounding quite flustered,

Jidda, confused with her tone, looked up, to find that the lady had gone an odd shade of red and was batting her eyelids at her so fast it looked like she was having a seizure.

"Thanks" Jidda said simply, and turned away, a confused look plastered on her face.

The terminal turned out to be a collection of non-matching chairs with a bakelite radio in one corner. Seated on the chairs were approximately 10 men, all tanned, with a hard expression on each of their faces that chilled Jidda to the bone. She hesitated, then seated herself in a plump green armchair, wondering if she should make a run for it.

After a while of awkward silence, a fair-haired boy of about her age turned to her with a curious expression and asked the inevitable,

"Who are you then?" the others murmured in agreement.

"We en't seen you before", another boy added.

They didn't sound too nasty, so she said in an indifferent tone,

"M' names Jed"

"I'm Jack", the fair-haired boy replied putting out his hand for her to shake, and she took it absentmindedly,

"Ralph", said the boy who had called out before, pointing to himself and adding, "you goin tah war then?" Jidda, unsure of what to do, remembered the bag of nails along with a saw and a hammer she'd packed in, and answered "Uh no, I'm a carpenter"

"Another boy whistled through his teeth, pointed at her boots and said "Where the hell didja get them?"

"Ma mother gave 'em to me" she said twirling one of her surviving curls and added "she was a real good sewer, used to make all our clothes"

"What happened to her?" asked the same boy who had pointed at her boots,

"Stabbed 'erself", Jidda sighed, this was dangerous territory,

"Oh", replied the boy, and everyone turned away, except for Jack, who stared at her with an interest she found unnerving.

The radio crackled to life, breaking the slightly awkward silence

"Flight 104 ready to board, please exit the terminal through the hallway on the left.". Jidda got up quickly, grabbed her bag and half ran through the hallway.

She glanced at her ticket, F1; it was the very back seat in a very small plane. She sat down and stared out the window in dismay, the wings blocked out her line of vision, all she could see was dirty white metal. Out of the corner of her eye she saw jack saunter down the isle towards her, he stopped at the row of seats she was seated in and plopped down beside her.

"G'day Jed", he said, attempting to break the ice "So why are you goin tah America anyway?"

"To get a job"

"There's jobs in England"

"Not as many"

He was quiet for a while, probably trying to think up a comeback; finally he sighed and said in a defeated tone "Geez. You're a funny bloke Jed". Jidda laughed, which obviously wasn't the reaction he was looking for, and she quickly disguised her giggling as coughing. He rolled his eyes and turned away, not fooled.

They took off a while later, seconds stretched into minutes, minutes stretched into hours; eventually she dozed off, and woke to find herself leaning on Jack's shoulder. She blushed a scarlet red and mumbled an apology; he just grinned and shook his head. Jidda fell asleep again.

Someone was shaking her, and an annoying beeping sound filled her ears. Groggily she opened her eyes; Jack was right in her face, bathed in red light.

"What?" She asked him, still sleepy

"Put your seatbelt on!" His voice was high with panic, she did what she was told,

"Why-"Jidda was cut off by a hideous ripping sound, for a second everything was silent, then everyone was screaming.

"What? Jack? What's happening?" She yelled over the noise He didn't answer, His face was a deathly pale.

"Jack! What-" she choked He pointed to the window

There was no more dirty white for her to sigh about, The wing was gone.

* * *


	2. Adrenaline

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Lord of the flies, or any of the characters. Except Jidda, and her stupid name.**

**2**

**Adrenaline**

They plummeted in a death spiral towards the sea. Screaming in a very un-manly way Jidda jumped from her seat and ran to the front of the plane.

"Parachutes!" she yelled, _"Where . Are . The . Parachutes?!?"_

She pushed her way though the busy isle, boots clacking on the linoleum as she ran. Finally Jidda got to the front of the plane; she ripped the door to the cock-pit open and screamed abuse in the faces of the drunken pilots. Slamming the door she stomped back up the isle, "Where are the _fucking_ parachutes?" She screeched to no-one in particular, Ralph shrugged; Jidda threw her hands up in the air and hissed in his face, "Well then bloody _find_ em!" She whirled around and flew to the back of the plane.

She hesitated before a door with 'CARGO HOLD. STAFF ONLY' written on it, her hand resting lightly on its knob. If the parachutes weren't here then there was no hope. They were all doomed. She pushed away the sickening thought and launched herself through the door, silent prayers running through her mind.

She saw one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen. A huge inflatable life-raft and a crate of parachutes, along with a dozen or so life jackets. Relief flooded through her. They would survive.

Jumping up and down like a little kid she yelled joyously

"There here! I found them! C'arn you fools, let's get the hell outa 'ere!", a cheer went up throughout the plane as the men rushed towards her. She strapped a parachute to her back and took the hands of the two boys nearest her, Moments later, they jumped.

She slipped into the water, the parachute ballooning behind her. The water was unusually warm, and felt good against her icy skin. "Who's got the raft?", she asked the boy next to her,

"Jack", he replied, looking confused "Who else?".

She puzzled over that for a minute, Was Jack the leader then? Did he hold the command? Suddenly a horrible thought squeezed itself into her mind

Did he know she was a girl?

The sound of whooshing air interrupted her train of thought, the raft was up. Jidda swam towards it slowly with even strokes, stopping once to take off her boots and trench coat.

"Hey Jed!" Jack said to her as she reached the side, "Yer saved the lot of us!" Ralph congratulated her

"Can you see any land?" She huffed, pulling herself up into the raft, "Sort of" another boy rumbled

"We're not really sure", Jack corrected" It just looks like a streak across the horizon". Jidda scanned the waters, stopping at a black-brown lump protruding from the edge of her spectrum. It was tiny. Not much longer than the tip of her finger, but it was something.

"Worth a shot", she mused, taking up a paddle "No-one's gonna find us anyway"

"Who said?" Ralph replied hotly

"_Ralph" _Jack sighed, "No-one even knows we went down, and even if they did, how would they know where to look?"

"Besides", Jidda cut in "They'd think we died in the blast"

Ralph groaned "I don't wanna get stuck on some friggin island for the rest of my life! If that thing even _is_ an island"

A fat boy with glasses started to cry "I wanna go _home_" He wailed, "I don't wanna die" Jidda cuffed him over the head and said dryly "Neither do we, so get paddling".

The island, for it was and island, was almost a perfect circle with a radius of about five kilometres. It had a very tropical climate and the jungle was filled with birds and animals, The Sea with fish, and turtles.

The first night, after they got out of the boat, everyone just fell asleep on the warm sand; none of them had the energy to look for food, though they were all starving. Jidda woke at first light. The sun had burnt her skin in a thousand different places. Groaning, she rolled over and forced herself into a standing position. She thought she could hear a creek nearby; eventually, she managed to muster the strength to take a step. It felt like she was trying to walk against a hurricane! In this way she stumbled towards the sound, and practically fell into the water. Ungh, the water felt so _good,_ she lapped it up, nearly choking in the process, The cool wetness swept down her throat. It was heaven, smack bang in the middle of hell. The burning of her skin subsided into a dull ache, and she lay in the water for a long time, musing.

The same horrible thought she'd had before crept into her head. Tainting her thoughts. In her desperation, Jidda had almost completely abandoned her 'man' façade. The others either thought she way gay, mad, or a girl. The latter could get her killed.

Jidda began to realize what a dangerous situation she was in. If, for example, they had figured out she was in fact a girl, the consequences were horrendous. Being the only girl on an island of boys was _not_ a place she liked being in. She valued her virtue fairly highly, and had no intention of losing it.

A very un-nature like sound interrupted her thoughts; it sounded like a fog horn. A ship! After a moment of hesitation Jidda leapt to her feet and flew through the undergrowth, dodging obstacles with frenzied intensity. The horn sounded again, she was closer now, she ran even faster as she reached the beach, her booted feet hardly touching the ground. There were figures in the distance; one was playing a strange kind of trumpet thing. Where was the boat? Jidda slowed her manic pace to a walk and scanned the horizon. The coast was clear; she winced mentally at the cliché. No boat, But what was that sound? It blasted again in her ears, coaxing her feet into a run. What was the boy holding? Wincing into the sun she stared at the strange object.

Almost immediately she groaned and fell arse over tip into the sand.

It wasn't a horn, it was a bloody conch.


	3. But then, who said life was easy?

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own lord of the flies' blah, blah, blah… **

**A/N**

**Waahhhh!!! I've only gotten one review!!! (Thanks a heap LTJM!!!) How can I know if you like it if you don't tell me? I'll keep writing, but a few reviews would be nice…**

**3**

**But then, who said life was easy?**

Jidda bit her tongue to hold back the tears. What kind of cruel joke _was_ this? Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack running towards her, a truly concerned look on his face. Why did he have to be such a bloody gentleman? She bit harder, screwing her hands into balls and gritting her teeth to hold back the frustrated sobs.

Jidda sat there, trying to calm her panting and ignore the aching of her legs. Helplessly, she tried to stand. She now understood the saying,_ "carrying the world on your shoulders"._ As she scrabbled futilely around in the sand a hand thrust itself into her field of vision, and slowly, reluctantly, she raised her head to meet Jacks eyes

His face was contorted in a mask-like determination. His hair hung in golden curtains around his face and his mouth was set in a hard line. For the first time, she was afraid of Jack

She eventually gathered her wits enough to force herself to look into his eyes.

If she could've taken a step back, she would've.

They were hard, flat disks. His pupils were the size of a five cent coin. His eyes were cold, they held no mercy

She shrank back in shock, quailing in the sand. Jack looked pointedly at his hand, then at her, his eyebrows raising.

Jidda couldn't make herself take his hand; instead she tried again to lift her arse off the ground, shaking like an aspen leaf as she did so.

Sighing, Jack grabbed her wrists and hefted her into the air, laughing at the shocked look on her face.

"Jesus, Jed you _dumb_-arse! That shirt looks like it weighs ten pounds; take it off before yer stunt yer growth!!!"

Jidda froze, trying to think of a way to say no that wouldn't raise her 'batty' status. Before she could form a cogent reply, Jack had grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to pull.

"NO!!!" Jidda shouted, the disgust evident in her voice

Jack, chortling, continued to pull upwards while Jidda frantically fought against him, mentally running through ways she could get out of his grasp. So far she was coming up blank.

"Jack!!!" she yelled at him, all the fake-manliness gone from her voice "stop" her voice now just above a whisper

Jack looked down at her, surprise evident on his features. Slowly, his grip loosened and he fell back a step, his mouth hanging open like a dog's on a hot day.

"What- but, _how_?"

Jidda barked out a humourless laugh and replied in the same indifferent tone she'd used in the airport,

"Well, when a mummy and a daddy-" she began, a slow smile spreading across her face,

"Ugh" Jack interrupted " I know _how_, But why?"

"Why?" She repeated, a stupid grin plastered on her mouth,

"Yeah" he said, sounding as though he didn't really know where he was going. "Why didn't you, y'know, tell us?"

"Girls can't be carpenters" She answered, her stupid grin replaced by a sad frown. "My papa kept going on and on, about how it wasn't _proper_, and how you need to be _trained_, and that 'girls just don't have a big enough brain for that sort of thing'" she said, imitating her fathers rusty accent. perfectly " I kept trying though, but mama got sadder and sadder, and spent more and more time at the pub. I came home one day," she paused as though fighting an inner demon," There was… Blood. All down the stairs. She had a knife through her heart" She clenched and unclenched her hands and looked him squarely in the eye. "I ran away, I left my papa to deal with the grief by himself. I stole all the money and valuables, including his carpentry set. The one thing he had left to love…" She looked away wistfully

"And you know what" She said turning back, her eyes full of blazing determination "I don't feel the least bit guilty".

She plonked herself on a log and listened to Ralph ramble on about things like; how much they needed a leader, and why they should build shelters before they went hunting.

In truth, she agreed with him, It was just that he respected her so much less now that she'd told him she was a girl. It reminded her of her father. She shivered inwardly at the thought, goose bumps rising on her arm.

"So let's have a vote then", Ralphs voice finally cutting through her silent reverie " Me and Jack are the oldest, so I think-"

"What about me?" Jidda piped up suddenly " I'm as old as you, And just as smart" Ralph looked at her in horror "But you're a _girl_", he laughed "you don't know anything"

That did it

Jidda lunged at him, knocking him off his log. She dealt a right uppercut and a left hook to his nose, sending blood and mucus flying; She stood and kicked savagely at his gut, hitting him squarely on his stomach, winding him.

"You don't know!" she shouted "You think you've got me all _figured_ out don't you?" Angry tears flew from her eyes, she kicked him again, harder "Well you don't! See, I can do lot's of things" She yelled for her sake as much as his "I can cook, I can make things from nothing, I _guess_ you've already figured out I can fight! Ralph rolled over onto his side and threw up, Sickly yellow bile ran down his shirtfront, leaving a ugly yellow stain.

"See! I'm as smart as any of you lot!" She shrieked to all the other boys "It's not my fault I don't have a _dick"_

Jack came over and hugged her securely around the shoulders, with a last wail she buried he head in his chest, her shaking body pressed firmly against his own. He didn't say "it's alright" like some of the other boys.

He knew it would never be alright again.

**A/N**

**Please Please **_**Please**_** click that little button!!! You know you want to!!! I heart reviews!!!**


	4. Huts, Hunting and a Hacksaw

**DISCLAIMER**

**You know the drill. I don't own anything Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah.**

**A/N**

**I got more reviews!!! Yay!!! Thanks a bunch, LTJM, ****ElphieThroppDG28**** and Pineconeowl!!!!**

**P.S: I think I'm gonna do this chapter in first person, from Jidda's point of view.**

**4**

**Huts, Hunting and a Hacksaw.**

After I'd regained my composure somewhat, I sauntered back to where Ralph was sitting. He was moaning and groaning and making the whole scene seem a lot bigger than it actually was.

"You _bitch_!!!" spat the fat boy with glasses, "You _broke_ 'is nose!!!" I didn't answer for fear I'd try and kill him. _Huh_, I thought to distract myself, _surely I didn't hit him _that_ hard?_ I walked over to Ralph, after shooting an angry glance at the fat boy

"How's your nose?", I asked tentatively

"I'll tell you when I can feel it!" He hissed back angrily. A giggle escaped my throat before I could swallow it down.

"Sorry" I spluttered, choking to hold back the laughter. Ralph harrumphed looked down at the ground, moaning feebly. A trickle of blood still ran down his nose. As I watched, Droplets formed on it's tip, then fell, splashing on the sand and staining it crimson.

The silence was very loud. I pushed myself off the log and mumbled something about going down to the beach before running full pelt for the sea.

"Hey, Jack?" I called, felling a bit foolish.

"Yeah?" He yawned lazily,

"How d'yer plan to build the huts?" I questioned, swatting a fly impatiently "B'cos I've got a few things in my bag that could help"

"What kind of things?" He asked, his eyes full of interest,

"Nothing much, a hammer a hacksaw a Swiss army knife and a few nails." I answered, my lips tugging themselves into a smile.

He snorted "Oh well if that's all…" he sighed sarcastically. I laughed, playfully punching him on the arm. Jack looked at me suddenly, a serious glint in his eye that I'd never seen before.

"What's your real name, Jed?" He asked, I felt as though he cared too much about the answer. Again it was unnerving.

"Jidda", I managed to choke out

"Just Jidda? He asked, again sounding powerfully curious,

"Yep", my lips popped on the 'p'

"What?!? No last name?", He sounded incredulous

I sighed "My last name is Kraft. I'd prefer you didn't use it."

"Why?", he asked, his gaze even more intense.

I took an involuntary step back; he was starting to scare me,

"Because I don't like it." My voice was surprisingly even "It reminds me of my parents".

"Oh" he said, backing down. "Sorry". I sighed, and was about to tell him to fuck the hell off, when the conch sounded.

"_Saved by the conch"_ I thought dryly, then started to jog towards the meeting place.

Ralph, I was disappointed to see, had recovered almost completely from my little 'outburst', and had promptly started to order people around again.

"You're not chief yet" I growled through clenched teeth. He said nothing, but smiled patronisingly in my direction. I hissed, What I wouldn't give to get another swing at him. I sighed, defeated and sat down on a fallen log.

"Well" He began "I suppose you can guess why we're all here."

"To watch you get beaten up again?" One of the younger boys giggled. Ralph turned crimson "Well, no, actually, we're here B'cos we need a chief." He half-glanced in my direction before continuing "At the moment the people up for vote are myself and jack", A hiss went round the group. _Good,_ I thought, _they aren't all sexist._

"God, Didn't I teach you anything last time?" I called out, smiling smugly to myself. But before the laughter had even _started_, the fat boy was blowing the conch.

"Who died and made you king?" I muttered, causing a last murmur of chuckles.

"Shut up! Shut up! All of you!" The fat boy yelled, which wasn't really necessary considering that the furthest person away was only about 10 feet from where he stood.

"We need to work _together_, okay? No more fighting."

"Pfft", I snorted "Being sexist doesn't help",

Ralph stood up again and took the conch "Okay, how about a new rule?" This suggestion was met with several groans; he went on anyway "Whoever has the conch, is the only one allowed to speak." _Hmm_ I thought to myself _that's not half bad._

I stood up and held my hands out for the conch. He passed it reluctantly, I could almost hear what he was thinking, "_At least she hasn't hit me yet"._

"Alright then. But Ralph, we haven't voted yet, and, Hell, You en't gonna be chief, so I reckon it's only fair that we vote for whoever we want to. Everyone get's a fair go." I was met with silence "Well? Do yer like that rule?"

The end vote was Jack: 3 Me:3 and Ralph:4. I couldn't help but think that it had something to do with karma.

Ralph insisted that we build shelters before we tried hunting. Which, I guess was smart, But I still couldn't get the image of Ralph as the bad guy out of my head.

We got the huts up in 2 days. The design was simple, it consisted of two straight parallel beams with a separate beam crossing over it at the top. In the fork created we put a branch and did the same thing on the other side. Everyone besides me and Jack used vines to hold it together. We got the nails.

Our hut was made completely out of wood. I suppose it wasn't really fair, considering everyone else had to make do with palm fronds, but I really, didn't give a stuff.

The only problem we had was food. So far we had survived off bananas and coconuts. I wanted to try hunting,

Ralph was so against hunting that you'd think we were selling meth to the kids. He _did_ have a point I guess, He thinks we need to figure out how to light a fire before we try and kill something. I guess I _sort of_ agree, but I still have Ralph-is-the-villain syndrome.

I guess I wish he was a pig so I could kill him.

**A/N**

**Click the button!!! PPPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! As I said I'm going to Brisbane and won't be able to write for a while, Adios!**


	5. I got lost in your eyes

**DISCLAIMER**

**You know the drill. I don't own anything Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, and Blah.**

**A/N**

**Sorry it took me so long to update! My computer crashed! Then I got heaps sick and spent ages in bed! Thanks for the reviews, LTJM, ElphiethroppDG28, Pineconedowl & dreamingwithoutu!!!! Love yuz!!!!**

**P.S**

**This is still from Jidda's point of view**

**5**

**I got lost in your eyes.**

I walked in a half-crouch through the undergrowth, my eyes glued to the faint line of tracks at my feet. At twig snapped. I flinched as it broke me out of my reverie. I turned

"Ralph" I hissed, "Keep it down"

"Sorry" He mouthed, looking appropriately abashed

The path meandered through the spider webs of green creepers, disappearing in a clump of reeds higher than my shoulder. Carefully, I pushed through, trying to be silent. Ralph held no such vows. I gave him the finger behind my back and parted the wall, my head emerging in a small, round clearing.

Four fully grown pigs and at least twenty piglets reclined on the barren earth. My hands unconsciously tightened on my spear. I froze. After what seemed like an eternity I retreated back through the reeds, grinning from ear to ear.

We stumbled through the forest till we found the rest of the group. Jack rushed forward

"How'd it go?" He asked, breathless

"Great! There's like, 20 piglets!"

"_Awe_some" he grinned. He held his hand up for a high-five. I obliged.

The hunters formed a circle around the pigs; I held my spear loosely and counted to ten.

"NOW!" Jack screamed, I ran into the clearing, spear raised, and drunk off adrenaline.

I stabbed the nearest pig, narrowly escaping being mauled by its tusks. I skipped aside as another charged. The piglets scattered, running right into the hands of the waiting hunters.

The pig I'd avoided before turned back towards me and ran, it's tusks lowered.

In slow motion I saw the pig scuttle back. My hands wouldn't move fast enough. My spear raised slightly in a feeble attempt to save myself.

The pig smashed against me, breaking my spear. Its tusk buried itself in my cheek. I saw Ralph throw his stick; It sailed through the air and embedded itself in the ground dangerously close to my neck. The pig had its tusks raised for the death blow. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the clout.

None came.

I tentatively opened one eye. Jack stood where the pig had been; his spear embedded in its back.

I leapt up and kissed him on both cheeks, then turned to the hunters, all of whom were clutching at least one piglet in their arms.

"Next time, we get more people to stab the big ones, And Ralph? You ain't coming."

"What? Why?"

"Because you could throw a rock at the ground and miss."

The clearing exploded in laughter. I grinned smugly to myself and turned to the boy called roger,

"How many did we catch?"

"Fifteen"

"_Shit_"

We tied each of the dead pigs to a stick and carried the piglets.

When we got back to camp, each of the hunters dropped his squealing bundle in the enclosure we'd built, then skipped the fence and ran off to their respective places

The enclosure was built out of palm trees we'd cut down and nailed together, it stood at a bit over 4 feet and was very sturdy.

We'd set up camp in a clearing that Maurice had found near the middle of the jungle, where the light filtered through a hole in the canopy, and if you climbed the moss-covered-tree in the centre you could glimpse the taut wire of the horizon.

We feasted well that night.

I turned a pig on a spit made of bone (the wooden ones just burnt through) and stared at the stars in the night sky.

"We aught to make a drum" said the boy sitting on a log next to me. I recognised him as Simon,

"Out of what?"

"Pig skin."

"_Pig skin?"_

"Yeah".

I blanched,

"But that's disgusting!"

He shrugged distractedly and turned away.

The drum gave me an idea

"Take care of the pig for a while, SamnEric", I mumbled before jumping up and crossing the clearing.

I grabbed Jack's hands and spun him in a circle,

"Whoa, Jidda, what are you doing?"

"Dancing!" I exclaimed

"…why?"

"'Cos that's what you _do_ on a desert island!"

He laughed and that settled the matter.

Much later on - when most of the people had fallen asleep, and those who hadn't sat with glazed eyes and weary statures - I found myself seated on the Ralph's log with Jack by my side, engaged in a conversation of meaningless squabble we wouldn't remember in the morning.

"What time is it?" he demanded without looking at me

"God knows" I answered bleakly. We sat for a while in uncomfortable quiet

"Why?" I asked, temporarily breaking the awkward silence

"Because, if I knew what time it was I'd know what was on TV"

"I never had a TV."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my papa spent all our money on booze and dope…"

"Oh" he answered. The silence ensured again.

"You think you'll ever get married?" he asked unexpectedly. I hesitated

"Not anymore", I sighed " I used to wish that a prince charming would come and whisk me away, and we'd live happily ever after in a castle somewhere…"

He snorted, "_Girls_…" I chuckled

"If I were married to you, I'd poison your tea." I guffawed, knowing he was kidding, but hurting all the same.

"Yeah well, if I was married to you I'd drink it" I answered, masking the strange pain in my chest with bravado.

We laughed for a while, but silence soon fell. And it got darker and colder, till we were the only people left, and the fire spluttered and died, and the cold was unbearable, and we finally gave up and came closer for warmth.

"Hey, Jidda?" he asked, his tone slightly uncertain. His arms snaked round me, turning me towards him.

"Yeah?" I answered hesitantly. He paused, as if unsure of how to continue, then he smiled, like the sun breaking free from the clouds and said in a voice like velvet thunder,

"I do a pretty good prince charming"

And he kissed me.


	6. What the hell is wrong with me?

**DISCLAIMER**

**You know the drill. I don't own anything Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, and Blah.**

**A/N**

**Thanks again for the reviews: Alexaisralph, LTJM, Dreamingwithoutu, ****ElphieThroppDG28****, and pineconedowl.**

**You guys are gonna want to kill me after you read this…..**

**6**

**What the hell is wrong with me?**

I came very close to shitting a brick.

Was this happening? Was I dreaming? Oh god _no_… I flinched internally as I tried to resist the urge to pinch myself.

I pulled away, my eyes bugging

"I'm going to bed" I managed to mutter before leaping up and practically flying to my hut. He followed.

"Jidda…" he began. I slammed the makeshift door in his blushing face and leant all my weight against it in a futile attempt to keep him out.

It didn't last long.

He got a foot through, then an arm, then his whole right side. I redoubled my efforts but only succeeded in moving him back an inch.

"Jidda c'mon,"

I panted with exertion, my heart hammering in my chest. I saw my spear, just out of reach, and made a desperate lunge for it.

"Look, I was tired okay? I didn't think it through" he begged, almost desperately

"I'll say" I snarled through clenched teeth, grabbing the tip of my spear - almost breaking my back doing so – and twirling it around so the flat end was facing him

"Whoa, hey now, _Breathe_, Jid. Think for a minute"

"Get out!" I screeched, making a jab at him

"Jidda-" I whiled the spear round to its pointy end and hissed at him

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I wasn't-" he gulped as my spear touched his chest, "-Thinking straight." His eyes pleaded forgiveness as they bored into mine

"Sure weren't" I said dryly, but dropped my spear and folded my arms against my chest.

He relaxed somewhat when my spear clattered to the ground and I let him in.

"Sorry", I apologised lamely, sitting on the woven mat Simon made for me.

He laughed, "I should be saying that".

We fell into quiet for a while, each waiting for the other to speak first.

"Jack-"

"Jidda-"

We said each other's names at the same time, releasing a bout of nervous laughter,

"Sorry," he began, not looking at me, "I shouldn't have presumed"

I snorted, causing him to blush an even deeper crimson. We sat in silence

"Sorry," I said again, looking at my hands, "For being a bitch"

He laughed wryly, "I'm used to it". I hit him weakly on the arm and curled up on the mat, only to be swallowed in unconsciousness so swiftly it was disorientating.

I woke early, and much too comfortable.

My head rested on Jack's chest, his arms wrapped around me protectively, almost possessively. I sighed.

I lifted my head and attempted to disengage his arms. They only tightened in response, and he growled menacingly under his breath.

"Jack", I whined, lying back in defeat,

"Jaacckk". I repeated sullenly. He groaned, then rolled over, taking me with him.

I gasped as the breath left my body, his weight pressed firmly against me.

"Ow, shoot! Jack!" I wheezed struggling to free myself from his grasp.

"Gah, wake up! Jack, your-" I mouthed, struggling to get the air into my lungs "-Killing me!".

He didn't move.

I waited a few more seconds before I gave up and fought back.

My hands balled into fists, I pulled my right back…. and snapped forward, catching him flush on the chin.

His eyes fluttered open, brimming with tears.

I forced myself out from underneath him. Fighting with energy I sure didn't have. My lungs were aching from the need for air.

Finally, I rolled over and lay gasping on the mat.

Neither of us said anything, him because he was focusing on not crying, me because I didn't want to hurt him again.

I forced myself to my feet and slinked out. Slamming the door in my wake.

I walked into the cool morning air, my worries soon forgotten in its breeze. I realised then how little of the island we'd explored, so, after a small hesitation, and with that thought in mind, I set off through the jungle, tripping regularly on roots and vines.

As the forest got wilder, the bushes more dense, my eyes caught sight of strange, round prints sunk deep into the earth.

I bent to examine them, my nose inches from the dirt.

It seemed that whatever made the tracks bore a heavy weight, and were made by one who was inexperienced at walking. They were placed at irregular intervals and sunk – deeply – into the ground.

I compared them to my own footprints; The thing weighed at least twice as much as me, yet was so much younger.

I had no idea as to what it was.

I decided to follow the thing, keeping low in the brush, my eyes glued to the tracks. They got fresher, more evenly paced, like it was getting used to the idea of walking.

_Snap._

A twig broke in the bush beside me. I froze, rooted to the spot. My heart hammered in my chest.

And, in that horrible second, I realised that the thing may be a formidable enemy should it decide to attack.

I heard no more, and decided to keep going, though a strange, uneasy feeling had pitted itself in my stomach.

The bush got denser, almost no light filtering through to my starved eyes, the shadows took on threatening shapes, and I felt myself edging towards claustrophobia.

Then I broke into a clearing. The tracks ceased. I blinked as the sudden light blinded me.

I stumbled forward, my hands falling on something soft and leathery, though studded with wire-like hairs.

My eyes focused, I looked up.

And found myself face-to-face with a baby elephant.

**A/N**

**Sorry!!! Sorry!!! I know, I hate it too… They should sooo be together, Geez, even I don't know what I'm doing. I tried to make up for it with the elephant, but it just seems too far-fetched!!! Please click the button!!! I need to know what to do!!!**


	7. Childhood dreams

**DISCLAIMER**

**You know the drill. I don't own anything Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, and Blah.**

**A/N**

**This one will be better, I think. Thanks again for the reviews!!!**

**7**

**Childhood dreams**

I blinked in shock, My hand still resting on it's leathery pelt.

It's eyes were large and brown, it's ears shaped like the continent Africa. Small white, ivory lumps grew near the corners of its mouth. His trunk was as long as he was tall. It was thick and wrinkled, and had a hose like appearance.

I took my hand away and looked around. His mother was nowhere in sight, nor where there any signs of her presence.

What could cause a mother too leave one so young? It looked like he had just been born.

I jumped as something soft touched my arm. I turned back towards him, his trunk stretched out pitifully towards me.

"Come on little fella", I crooned "I won't hurt you". I advanced slowly, one arm outstretched. He didn't pull away.

I petted him gently, my eyes searching his for some sign of fear.

I found none.

"Come on", I called, backing away "Follow me, hon.".

He teetered forwards, like something about to fall, making little trumpeting sounds as he did so.

"Now you just wait here", I told him, snapping off a vine with my knife. I fashioned it into a harness and looped it around him.

"Come on", I said, pulling slightly on the lead.

He seemed more than willing to follow me, keeping pace with less difficulty than I expected.

We continued in this way until I neared the cluster of huts we called home.

"Jack!" I yelled, "Ralph! Simon! Roger! Maurice! Piggy! Sam! Eric! Billy! Robert! _Get here now!_" And they came. From the forest. From the sea. Even from the huts. But they all stopped when they saw what I was leading.

"What?"

"Impossible!"

"Wacko!"

"Where-"

"Jesus!"

"Crap"

"How come-"

"Shut up! Shut up all of you!" I shouted over their voices "Who's got the conch? Give it here." Simon attempted to pass it to my hands, but Piggy snatched it away, hefting it high above his head. "I say", he started, incredulity in his voice "I believe we are entitled some questions". That started them up again. I sighed in annoyance and attempted to yell over them, but my voice was swept away by others.

Only when a new sound came, a high bugle like sound, did they close their mouths. I looked down at the elephant at my knee and grinned.

"_Thank_you" I smiled warmly, then turned back to the others and grabbed the conch before they could speak, "Alright, Look, I found him in the bush, Okay? He was alone. I did right in taking him. He'd die if I hadn't" The silence was uncanny. Ralph held out his hands for the conch. "I know what happened," He said, his voice a harsh whisper "That elephant," he said, gesturing towards him "He went and imprinted on you. But that doesn't make sense, the first thing their meant to see is their mother and-" "What?" I interrupted "Imprinted? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shush", He said in a frustrated tone "I've got the conch." Then he sighed and attempted to explain,

"It's what happens to some animals to ensure their survival, they 'imprint' on the first living creature they see and stay with them for the remainder of their lives."

His words rang in my head like a church bell. _The remainder of their lives._ I gulped. "Can I change it?" I asked, half-hopefully half-regretfully.

"No" he said flatly. "But where did you find him anyway?"

As I explained all that had happened since I'd left the hut, The, No, _my_ elephant watched me with its intelligent eyes, as though it somehow understood what I was saying. He made small trumpeting sounds from time to time and eventually fell asleep on the grass. It was about the middle of the day, and the heat must've made him sleepy. "Alright," I said, after a lengthy description of the place I'd found him "I'm going to bed". This wasn't unusual as the best way to avoid the midday heat was to sleep. "But wait," Samneric said at the same time clinging to my shirt "What are-"

"-You going to-"

"- Name him?"

I hesitated, thinking

"Kuzco" I said happily, then woke him up and half dragged him to my hut, and fell asleep by his side.

I slept longer than intended, when I woke the sun had already set and the hunters had starting to roast their pig.

Kuzco was awake and watching me lazily with his big, brown eyes.

"C'arn Kuz" I said, yawning a little "Let's get you some food."

I stood up and opened the door, Kuzco followed me.

I walked into the jungle with him on my tail, I gathered as much fruit as I could carry and then some. Kuzco stared at me, his intelligent eyes following my every movement.

When, finally, I had so much that I could barely walk, I stumbled back to the fire circle; Kuzco followed me without needing any prodding, his eyes now lit up with the prospect of food.

Eventually I made my way to a forgotten corner and dumped my stash in a heap for Kuzco to eat. He slurped it all up greedily, his tummy was beginning to bulge by the time only a mango and two bananas were left, but he managed to fit them in too. Altogether, he ate more than I'd eat in a week.

Jack came over and sat down awkwardly on my other side. I surreptitiously shifted closer to Kuzco and lay my head on his hide.

"Look, Jidda, I'm really sorry about what's happened in the past few days, Truly, I am." He shifted uncomfortably when I didn't say anything. "Can you.." he began hesitantly "Can you forgive me?"

After a long silence, I eventually turned my head towards him and said, "Yeah, I forgive you"

We smiled.

Hours later, I decided it was late and woke Kuzco to take him back to our hut. But once he woke up, nothing I could do would make him fall asleep again. I finally knew what the saying 'Don't wake a sleeping baby' meant.

It was impossible, and I was about to give up when Jack came in.

"Jid…" I smiled as he used my nickname.

"Hmm?" I peered at him through my fringe. He opened his mouth to speak, but then seemed to falter and closed it again.

After a sufficiently awkward amount of silence I asked him

"How can you get an elephant to go to sleep?"

He laughed heartily and answered with mock seriousness

"Why, Sing it a lullaby of course!" before spinning round and exiting the way he'd come.

"Well that was odd," I said to Kuzco. He seemed to agree

After a while, I decided to try Jack's idea of a lullaby, It couldn't hurt, and it might help a great deal. So I mentally searched for a lullaby that had something to do with an elephant.

I grinned suddenly and turned towards him. Singing.

_In the jungle, late at night  
All the little elephants are tucked in tight  
Except that one little elephant won't close his eyes  
And so we sing the elephant's lullaby_

All the animals under the stars  
Listen for the sound wherever they are  
And by the light of a jungle moon  
Big Mama Elephant starts to croon  
She sings go to sleep, little elephant  
Go to sleep 

_  
Little elephants need to get their rest  
To grow up big and strong  
To make their ears so big and floppy  
To make their trunks so long_

All the elephants like to play  
Hide and seek and tag all day  
They slide down trees and swim in the creeks  
And take a long bath every day of the week  
But at the end of the day  
It's time to hit the hay 

_Little elephants need to get their rest  
To grow up big and strong  
To make their ears so big and floppy  
To make their trunks so long_

So if your elephant has been up late  
Is tired and hungry don't hesitate  
Just give 'em some peanuts so they don't cry  
And then sing the elephant's lullaby  
It goes, Go to sleep, little elephant  
Go to sleep 

_Little elephants need to get their rest  
To grow up big and strong  
To make their ears so big and floppy  
To make their trunks so long._

I smiled as he drifted into unconsciousness, then closed my eyes and did the same.

**A/N**

**Just so you know, Kuzco is pronounced Koohz-coh.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. The strangest thing

**DISCLAIMER**

**Don't own lord of the flies, Just playing in William Golding's sandbox.**

**A/N**

**Thanks again for the reviews!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**8**

**The strangest thing.**

Time passes.

Days turn into weeks. Weeks into months.

Kuzco grew explosively, I became less awkward around Jack.

We steadily forgot our former lives,

And traded them for that of a savage.

As usual, I was awoken by Kuzco's trunk tickling my face.

"Kuz" I whined "Quit it" He relented, trumpeting happily. He was almost too big to fit in my hut now, and I knew I'd have to build a bigger one for us soon to accommodate his newfound heights. His head, if he stretched, reached almost to the ceiling and I'd had to warn him on several occasions so he didn't punch a hole in the roof.

I yawned and stretched, then leapt to my feet in one fluid movement. My hair had always grown fast and was now almost to my waist. My fingernails were at least 4 inches long and I'd grown steadily thinner through the days.

Kuzco was a different matter entirely. While I had grown thinner, he'd grown larger-horizontally as well as vertically. He was now at least 2.5m high and 1.5 across. His tusks more than half a metre.

"Morning, Jid" said Jack as I exited my hut. "Sleep well?"

"Eh, you?"

"S'alright".

I nodded and watched Kuzco enter the forest to find his breakfast,

"Jidda?"

"Mmhh?"

"What's you hair colour?"

I burst out laughing

"I'm not actually sure" I spluttered. I'd been asked this question countless times, and changed the answer even more. My hair was the strangest shade. It was blonde and brown and red and black. Each colour featuring in even amounts.

"It's every colour possible, I guess"

He laughed too.

"Your hair has multiple personality disorder." He said, still chuckling.

"My hair is retarded!" we laughed louder as others came from their huts and stared at us like we were demented.

Kuzco came back a few hours later, his belly bulging from all the fruit he'd eaten. I swung up on his back and pulled his ears playfully

"We're going for a walk, Wanna come?" I asked Jack, who was watching us enviously.

"Um, can I?"

"Sure, You don't weigh too much to Kuz"

But Kuzco was trumpeting unhappily, giving jack as much of a death glare as was possible. Before I had time to react, we were going as fast as he was capable through the trees, sprinting at a furious rate.

"That wasn't very nice." I scolded him once we stopped. He swatted a fly innocently and continued walking. I had a feeling there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Kuzco" I sighed, knowing very well that I wouldn't find out what it was until he decided to tell me.

He flicked his tail and feigned nonchalance.

"You know you're a terrible liar don't you?"

He snorted and hit me with his trunk.

I growled under my breath and hit him back playfully.

"C'arn them" I sighed, "Just show me"

He bounded forward again happily, stumbling in the decreasing light.

Finally he stopped. Skidded rather. We were on the edge of a cliff that stretched for miles in either direction, stopping only once it met the sea.

"Whoa" I mouthed, My strength robbed by the sight. In the valley was a fast flowing river, like a split between the island. Or, I guess, Island_s_

"Kuzco, how did you find this?" I asked, watching strange monkey-like things play in the canopy on the other side.

He trumpeted smugly and flicked his tail, obviously pleased by my reaction.

"We have to show the others" I said urgently, though making no move to leave.

He hooted his disagreement, shaking his big head and holding me around the waist with his trunk. I sighed.

"Fine"

He nodded his big head and with a last wistful glance, started heading back to camp. The piglets we'd caught so long ago were finally ready to be eaten, so we feasted well that night. Like usual, me and Jack were the last people left, huddled close for warmth as the fire began to splutter and die.

"Jidda?"

"Mmmhm?"

"D'yer….D'yer reckon, we'll ever go home?"

I thought for a while, then answered in a tone devoid of emotion,

"No"

"But, What will we do?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing me in such a way as to make me feel that he could see into my soul.

"What we've always done, I suppose"

"Don't you miss your family?" he enquired, missing the vital detail I'd told him so many times before.

"I'm an orphan, Jack" I replied rolling my eyes in his direction

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry…" he said, blushing profusely.

"S'okay, they weren't much of a family anyway"

We sat in silence. I estimated by the position of the moon that it was just past mid-night. Kuzco was asleep on the far edge of camp as I'd decided that he would no longer fit inside my hut.

"Jidda?"

I grunted non-communally

"Did you, have any siblings" he asked haltingly, peering up at me from under his eyelashes.

"Yes" I sighed.

"Are they…?" he trailed off suggestively

"My family seems to enjoy suicide" I said in a matter of fact tone, trying to mask the tears that I could feel glazing my eyelids.

"What about your dad? He didn't die, did he?" he ploughed on ruthlessly, turning his whole torso in my direction.

"He was my stepdad" I replied defensively in a tone that ended the conversation.

Jack it seemed, didn't catch on.

"Were they brothers or sisters?"

"Only one" I sighed 'A brother"

"How'd he" He seemed to search for the right word "Do…it?"

"I'd rather not say"

"Oh……sorry" he said , finally getting the idea, recoiling in shock when he saw the glistening tears sliding down my face.

"Jidda!" He whispered in alarm, before pulling me into a rib cracking hug, my tears flowing down his bare back.

"I'm…B-broken…Jack!" I managed to whisper "Ever since H-h-h-he-he…."I trailed off in sobs, the memories of my dead brother coming back to me unbidden.

"H-he was so kind….J-Jack…..He T-t-t-t _Taught_ me how to fight" I wept relentlessly, My voice cracking on every few words "We were gonna….we were gonna run away…together…B-But he …Ch-Changed his mind" I said sadly, then, suddenly began to rehearse with a small, sad, smile,

_Weeping willow with your leaves hanging down,_

_Why do you always weep and frown?_

_Is it because he left one day?_

_Is it because he could not stay?_

_On your branches he would swing,_

_Do you long for the happiness that day would bring?_

_He found shelter in your shade._

_You thought his laughter would never fade._

_Weeping willow, stop your tears,_

_There is something to calm your fears,_

_You think death has ripped you forever apart,_

_But I know, He'll always be in your heart._

At the end of the verse I broke down again, my tears gushing like a waterworks display.

"Jidda, Jidda" Jack said, holding me tight in his arms

"I'm here Jidda, its okay, okay to c-cry, I'll always be here. No matter what."

"Promise?" I asked through my tears, the words barely intelligible

"Promise."

And for the second time in my life I found myself kissing Jack.

This time I didn't pull away.


	9. Things I regret

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Jeez this is getting old. I-DON'T-OWN-LORD-OF-THE-FLIES!!!! There, I said it. Now you can't sue me.**

**A/N**

**Sorry. From here on in things are gonna start to go wrong for Jidda. **

**9**

**Things I regret**

The days passed in blissful oblivion. Kuzco grew to become gigantic. Mine and Jacks relationship blossomed like a spring flower.

He was always there, always smiling. He was the core of my existence and the very best thing that had ever happened to me. Including the finding of Kuzco.

Our fanciful relationship was slightly punctured when one of the younger members of the island proclaimed the existence of 'the beastie'. Initially it hadn't bothered me, but when the older boys came up with a plausible suggestion as to where it lived I started to get a little nervous.

"What do you mean '_beastie_'?"

"I mean" Said Ralph, crouching closer to the fire so his face was visible over the heated tongues of flame, "To suggest the existence of-"

"-A fictional creature" I finished for him "If the beastie exists how come we're all still alive?"

"Well" Piggy piped up "It might've only just discovered that we're here"

"Likely" I said sarcastically "Listen, unless you want to give the little ones nightmares I suggest you shut up"

"_Oh come on_" Exclaimed Maurice "The youngest one's _12, _for god's sake. He's not gonna get freaking' nightmares!"

"12 is still young!" I stormed "_Robert_ is still young, so quit trying to scare him with all this silly, superstitious nonsense!"

"Hmmm?" Said Robert, who had conveniently arrived at the exact second I'd finished my sentence.

"Speak of the freaking devil" I murmured while Roger, Maurice, Billy Ralph and Sam'n'Eric muttered mutinously.

"What's superstitious?"

"Just a silly rumour designed to keep you up a-"

"We've seen the beastie" Roger interrupted, looking pointedly at Robert.

"Beastie?" Repeated Robert, raising one eyebrow quizzically

"Yeah, we just can't figure out where it goes during the day"

"We've only seen it at night" Billy interjected

"So it-"

"-Can't of-"

"-Come from the-"

"-Forest or the beach, could it?" said Sam'n'Eric so perfectly I could've sworn they'd practiced beforehand.

I groaned "Stop doing that! You're giving me head spin" I said in an exasperated tone, plopping down on a log in a tired sort of way.

"We're-"

"-So very-"

"-Sorry-"

"-Jidda" they said sarcastically grinning from ear to ear at my confusion. "Honestly" I growled "Unless you fancy a nice 'dip' in the ocean I'd stop doing that"

"That's it" Cried Billy, jumping up and down like a little kid "The _Ocean_! The beastie comes from the ocean!"

Everyone became silent at exactly the same time. A few boys with their backs to the sea looked over their shoulders nervously as though fearing an impending attack.

"My dad says they haven't found all the creatures in the ocean yet" Whispered Maurice, who was one of the boys with his back to the sea "I bet that's where it comes from."

Piggy, looking horrified, spoke up "O-of course….I never thought of it before….If the Beastie comes from the sea then it must be an-amphibious" His voice cracked on several words. He looked terrified.

"Oh for _gods_ sake!" I shouted, causing several people to jump "That's _bullshit_! All of it! Ab-so-lute bollix!"

"It's possible!" Defended Roger "Prove it's not true!"

I rolled my eyes "Well if your going on the basis that everything you can't prove doesn't exist _must_ be real, then hell, I can't prove it. But think roger, seriously. I could say that I saw a cannibalistic, flying, purple, pig and you wouldn't be able to prove I didn't see it, but that's still no reason to fear every freaking pig on the face of the earth because I made up a story about one!"

There was silence for about four seconds before Ralph cleared his throat and said,

"Man, that's got to be the worst analogy I've ever heard!"

Almost everyone in the clearing collapsed in relentless giggles. Our worries were forgotten.

Temporarily….

I awoke in the middle of the night to a strange whirring sound that seemed to come from above our hut.

"Jack" I whispered, prodding him gently in the stomach to try and wake him up. He did nothing but let out an unusually loud snore, before muttering incoherently and falling asleep again. I tried once more.

"Jack, wake up" He groaned, then rolled over, opening his eyes groggily.

"What?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Can you hear that?" I asked, still whispering.

He too looked up at the roof. "Yeah" he said, sounding concerned "Think we should wake the others?"

"Yeah" I answered; glad he was taking me seriously "Just in case"

But there was no need.

By the time we'd gotten out of the hut the others had assembled in a group around the fires ashes.

I caught scattered mutterings of 'The beastie!' before our presence became known and the group was instantly quiet again. The noise was getting louder.

"Gather coconuts" Jack hissed to his stunned hunters "Hurry" He added when they seemed reluctant to move.

I knew he was discussing the best way to attack whatever it was out there but I only caught a few words of his advice before I'd hurried over to Kuzco's side. I slung up easily onto his back, taking a few coconuts from Maurice and preparing for battle.

Suddenly Robert screamed. His voice filled the air and it felt like a heavy weight had been dropped inside my stomach. The buzzing sound was now so loud that any instructions Jack was shouting were drowned out immediately.

And I saw it.

Like a huge, hideous, fly it hovered above us. It was dark and I couldn't see properly but it looked like it had two legs and a huge disc shaped wing that didn't seem to be moving. I threw the coconuts.

Our heavy, milk filled bombs were lobbed in earnest, along with a few spears. We were unspeakably terrified of the horrible creature that had come into being before us.

I was running out of coconuts. Only around thirty seconds had elapsed and I was already nearly out of ammo. I drew a deep breath and with all the strength I could muster I threw my last one.

I was rewarded with a large 'smack' as my makeshift bomb hit the beasties wing and jammed it. The thing paused in mid flight, then began hurtle to the ground a short distance away.

I uttered a war cry as I leapt off Kuzco to grab a few spears before pulling myself up again.

"Run!" I screamed in his Africa-shaped ear, I felt Jack hoist himself up behind me.

We set off through the undergrowth, weaving through clumps of trees and vines before we came to the place where the beastie had fallen.

The disc shaped wing, was not in fact, a single wing. It was made up of five or six rotors, which must have spun to make the thing fly.

Horror filled me.

"Oh my god" I mouthed casting a look at Jack "Oh my…. Jack! What've I done?"

"Killed the beast?" He replied uncertainly, obviously scared by the look on my face.

"Jack… that's not…It isn't"

"What?"

I sucked in a huge breath and turned my terror stricken face towards him

"That's not the beastie Jack" He looked confused, I continued.

"It's a Helicopter."


	10. A friendly divorce

**DISCLAIMER**

**For-the-freaking-last-freaking-time-I-don't-freaking-own-the-freaking-book-its-freaking-William-Golding's-freaking-invention. And I didn't win the-freaking literature award. Okay? ;)**

**A/N**

**I'm in a bad mood. Nuff said.**

**10**

**A friendly divorce.**

As soon as I'd finished speaking Jack was leaping off Kuzco like a circus's horseman. I followed him as he sprinted towards the wreckage of the helicopter. Surely no-one could've survived _that_?

But no, Jack seemed to be dragging something dark and struggling from the crash zone. It screamed and flailed its arms like it'd die if it didn't

"My _sister_!" It screamed in a voice so high that only bats would be able to hear it soon

"The baby! _The baby_! Oh, please! _Please_ save the baby! It shrieked, sounding like a badly scripted soap opera. She was attempting to break free of Jack's stranglehold, but to no avail

"You can't do anything!" He yelled over her screams "Its gonna blow up! We need to get as far away as possible!"

I looked at the screaming girl, (whose words were no longer intelligible) to the helicopter and back again.

I made my decision.

I bolted towards the wreckage and clambered inside. Bodies were strewn across the floor; a horrible wailing sound was coming from the back. I could hear Jack yelling at me but could no longer make out what he was saying. I passed two more smashed seats before I discovered a deformed bundle I took to be the baby. I picked it up and ran.

When I was halfway out of the smashed door the whole thing burst into flame. The roof collapsed. My leg got stuck inside.

The pain was colossal.

"Jack!" I screamed over the girl, the baby and the roaring of the fire. "Help! Jack I'm-". My voice cut off into a horrible gurgling sound I refused to believe came from my own throat.

The baby was being pulled, yanked out of my arms. Someone or something had taken it away.

"NO!" I roared, scrabbling around for the screaming bundle. "Wait! Help!"

They'd taken the baby. They'd left me, left me here to die.

"Jack" I whimpered as darkness closed in "Jack, please"

Red blotches had clouded my vision, but in last second of consciousness I could swear I heard his voice

"Jidda"

And I fainted.

_Out of the dark the little boy came, hopeful and frightened, whispering over and over:_

"_Jidda-Jidda-Jidda…"_

_Behind him there were other figures, even more shadowy than he was, even more silent. They seemed to be of the same company and of the same kind, but they had no faces that were visible and no voices that spoke; and his voice never rose above a whisper, and his voice was shadowed and blurred like something half-forgotten._

"_Jidda…Jidda…"_

_Where were they?_

_On a great plain where no light shone from the iron-dark sky, and where a mist obscured the horizon on every side. The ground was bare earth, beaten flat by the pressure of millions of feet, even though those feet had less weight that feathers; so it must have been time that pressed it flat, even though time had been stilled in this place; so it must have been the way things were._

_This was the end of all places and the last of all worlds._

"_Jidda…"_

I awoke with a start. In a hut that most defiantly wasn't mine.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and felt a searing pain in my legs.

"Oh no you don't" said Ralph, pushing me back down on the mat of vines. "You lost a hell of a lot of blood."

I shook my head, not in defiance but to clear my thoughts of the dream I'd had of my brother.

"What…What happened?" I asked groggily swivelling my head to discern which hut I'd been taken into.

"You chucked a coconut at Lucy and Bendigo's helicopter."

"Who?"

"Lucy's about our age, Bendigo's the baby"

"But" I said, confused "Someone took the baby, they saved it. They left me…" I trailed off. Ralph was wincing "That was Lucy. Jack's bin shouting at her non-stop for 3 days"

"I was out for _3_ days?" I asked, my voice rising. He chuckled

"Like I said; you lost a _lot_ of blood." I took a while to digest that; he was still looking at me expectantly,

"But………_why_?"

"Why did Lucy leave you?"

"Yeah"

"She held a grudge because you shot down the copter"

"What! But, we thought it was-"

"-The beastie, yeah. We've been trying to explain, but she won't listen"

"Oh" I said lamely twiddling my thumbs and looking at the ceiling,

"Well who saved me then?"

Ralph looked down at me, as though trying to word an answer, finally he said,

"Kuzco"

"Bullshit"

"No, no it's true!" he said, pausing

"Kuzco" I repeated under my breath "Well it was a good day when I ran into him then, eh?"

He laughed for a while, then stoped and looked meaningfully into my eyes.

"Tensions are running a bit high at the moment." He said, then seemed to see my incomprehension and added, "People are fighting"

"Oh" I said "Well-"

But I didn't get to finish my sentence, for at that moment there came a great yell from outside, along with a crash and a few choice swearwords.

Ralph frowned, and without looking at me muttered "I better sort this out" and left.

I strained my ears to hear the commotion outside, but all I could discern was "Yes, well it's all about y_ou_ isn't it?" which was obviously spoken by Lucy, followed by more scuffling and more curses

"FINE" Yelled Ralph eventually, "We _will_ leave!" this was met with several cheers and a 'hear, hear' before people began moving about angrily again, Ralph came back

And leant against the door frame, obviously under a lot of stress.

"Ralph?" I asked him, the concern showing in my voice, "Are you okay?"

He only just seemed to realise I was there, and nodded mutely.

"What happened?" I asked tentatively, feeling as though he was going to announce someone's funeral

He sighed, his tired eyes studied me for a moment, and then he answered, frowning,

"The tribe just split"


	11. The lie I loved

**DISCLAIMER**

**I so don't own this. Seriously, if I was William Golding what the f would I be doing on a freaking fanfiction site?**

**A/N**

**ARGH!!!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I admit I had this planned from the beginning but still….**

**I plan to do a sequel about Jidda's daughter……Well, that kind of ruined the Entire story….. Ah well…**

**11**

**The lie I loved**

I stared blankly at his ashen face for a few seconds before it truly sunk in.

"_Split_?" I asked incredulously, my voice rising "What do you mean the tribe effing _split_?"

"Exactly what I said." He answered tiredly, leaning more heavily on the door frame. "Me, Samneric, Piggy and Simon are leaving. It'd be good if you could come with us, that way we'd have the advantage"

"Advantage?" I asked, looking down.

He peered at me for a few good, drawn out seconds before he answered.

"I don't think we're gonna stay too friendly, Jidda."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack, I think, I'm not sure, but I _think_ he said he was gonna hunt us."

"Hunt. You?"

"Like Pigs" He answered.

And in that second I understood. And I knew what must be done.

"Ralph" I said desperately "Ralph, listen, okay? There's this place me and Kuz found, It's like a valley, in the middle of the island, I'd be really hard to get over and you can't go around…."

"A valley isn't gonna save our lives, Jid"

"But it goes the _whole_ way! Like this place is actually two islands really close to each other!"

"Two islands?"

"Exactly!"

"What! Why didn't you tell us? Where is it?"

I gave him directions, smiling the whole time, glad that I'd been able to help in some small way.

Eventually I finished, confident he'd understood where it was and that he'd be able to find it without too much difficulty.

"Listen, Jid, Why don't you come with us? We'd be safer, and we could use some help to build things", He asked me, looking incredibly eager despite the situation. "so…. Err, what do you say?"

"No"

"How about Yes?"

"How about No?

He sighed and turned away, looking as though he was about to leave. Desperate as I was for human company, and the awareness that this could be the last time I saw him without having a painted face, I attempted to explain myself to him.

"Listen, I love Jack. I'm not gonna go running off with you because you need a carpenter."

He looked at me for a moment, shock setting in to his previously serine face.

"Oh my god, he hasn't told you"

"What do you mean?" I asked, worried despite myself

"I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"Because _he _needs to"

"Needs to what?"

"No wonder you wouldn't join our effing tribe. Your still in love with that two timing bastard" He muttered so I only heard every second word or so, but it was enough to get the general meaning.

My jaw dropped.

I felt the all-too familiar crack that echoed in my ribcage, announcing the breakage of another part of my heart.

"Lucy?" I growled.

But Ralph had left.

And I felt myself consumed by darkness once more.

* * *

"Hey," Called an unfamiliar soprano like-voice from the depths of my dreams "Wake up"

I didn't move, didn't speak, though I had woken up. I wanted to give this bitch a taste of her own medicine

"Hey, um, Jidda? Do you want to freaking get up?"

I almost hissed, the force required to not completely destroy the girl was colossal

I heard her get up from the bedside and walk over to the door.

"Oh, fuck it, I'll just tell my _boyfriend_ you died"

Something in me snapped at that point, and I came out of my false sleep snarling and biting and kicking.

And crying.

I'd endured too much. My real father was dead. My mother was dead. My brother was dead. Jack didn't love me. For every death and Jack's betrayal I felt a little part of me die also.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" I screamed, so loud that the deaf would hear it. "THE _FUCKING_ LAST GOOD THING IN MY LIFE!!! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL DO IT _NOW_!!!"

She yelped as my fist made contact with her nose, she whimpered and cried as I broke a finger. But she was hurting me more than words could describe. For it was Jack's name she was calling to save her from my maddened state. And it was Jack who came, snarling and hissing also, to peel her from my fury, carrying her away bridle style as I collapsed on the mat in a fit of sobs.

"Jack" I said.

And I felt myself consumed by darkness once more.

* * *

"_Jidda"_

_Why were they here?_

_They were imprisoned. Someone had committed a crime, though no-one knew what it was, or who had done it, or which authority sat in judgement._

_Why did the little boy keep calling Jidda's name?_

_Hope._

_Who were they?_

_Ghosts._

_And Jidda couldn't touch them, no matter how hard she tried. Her baffled hands moved through and through, and still the little boy stood there pleading._

"_Rafe" She said, but her voice came out in a whisper "oh, Rafe, where are you? What is this place?_

_He said, "It's the land of the dead, Jidda – I dunno what to do – I dunno if I'm here forever, and I dunno if I done bad things or what, because I tried to be good, But I hate it, I'm scared of it all, I hate it-"_

_And Jidda said "But you chose this! You _died_ Rafe!_

"_And I wish I didn't. It's horrible here, I can't tell you because they'll hurt me again. But Jidda, Don't die. Ever, Try as hard as you can not to."_

"_Everyone dies, Rafe"_

"_Be the first not to"_

"_It can't be that bad"_

"_No, It's worse"_

"_Rafe, what have they_ done_ to you?"_

"_I can't say, But promise me, promise me that you'll live as long as you can and-"_

_But at that moment a hideous bird shaped thing dropped out of the air screaming, it had the face of a woman, but it was horrible and corroded, deformed by years upon years of constant hate._

"_Having fun are we?" it asked, in a voice terribly like Lucy's_

"_Is this the sister you left? The sister who ran away? The one who has no-one? Whose only friend preferred _this_ to her company?"_

_It laughed at her disgust and leant forward so she could smell it's putrid breath._

"_Better not die soon, eh? I'm going to have_ so_ much fun with you."_


	12. The coffin would've been tiny

**A/N**

Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers!!! You guys really know how to make my day.

**DISCLAIMER**

Anything you recognise isn't mine

**12**

The coffin would've been tiny.

I was awake, but I didn't feel ready to open my eyes just yet.

Disjointed images still swum around me, Rafe's smiling face, Lucy's malicious grin, an empty gallows and the face of the bird in my dream, I struggled to find a word fitting of its description

_Harpy._

I thought finally. It fitted, the thing was not human, nor bird, but rather something in-between. The guardian of death itself.

_Death._

I wondered vaguely if the realm of the dead could possibly be worse than the realm of the living

_No_, I decided, _anywhere with Rafe was a heaven to me._

But then, why was I still here?

_Lucy._

If I died, she sure as hell was coming with me.

I felt cold water hit my face, and a high, soprano like voice demand that I get up instantly.

I stood up fluidly, I realised my hair had grown out again, it was now long enough to sit on, as had my nails, but only by another half inch or so.

I looked at Lucy, nearly overcome by an urge to rip her head off.

_No,_ I told myself, _You'll get your revenge soon enough._

And so, even though it went against my every instinct, I stalked out the door without a backwards glance, though I could imagine what her face would look like quite easily without sight.

I walked towards Kuzco, swinging easily up onto his back and patting his pelt soothingly. I felt eyes watching me, so I looked up.

Jack was watching me, but it wasn't Jack. Not my Jack. This was Lucy's Jack, the side of him who could kill and betray without remorse or any kind of emotion close to humanity.

Without needing any kind of prompting at all, Kuzco launched himself into the forest surrounding the beach. I loved him, He never failed me, he wasn't human. Humans lied and deceived and stabbed you in the back when you needed them the most. But Kuzco wasn't human. He would _always_ be there.

We collected mangoes and coconuts together, revelling in the normality of the simple task. My mind was a one way track now, everything I'd do from now on would result in a step closer to Lucy's death and, inevitably, my own. But I wasn't afraid of death, not any more, not even the harpy had the capacity to scare me now.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, a little voice commented on how sad it was that I only had one task left in my life, murder. I was glad I wouldn't live through it, I wouldn't ever be able to look at my hands ever again, not knowing that they had killed, even if it was a compassionless shrew like Lucy, it was still death, and I still did the deed.

Only when my hand was sliced from palm to pinkie did I realise I held my pocket knife over the skin, and that it was I who had cut my fingers. It felt good, the feeling of blood exiting my veins, like I was getting rid of some of the evil I'd have to take with me for the rest of my life, my heartbeats were numbered though, and I found I didn't care.

I told Kuzco my plan to kill her, I didn't care if he understood or not. He sat there quietly listening like no human could, like no other being ever did, and for a moment I wondered if what I was doing was right. But that moment was swept away by madness, and Kuzco's eyes filled with an ancient grief, almost like I'd already died.

I was ready, why delay? Nothing mattered now, nothing ever would again. Nothing except my task, my final task, the task that would kill me.

I welcomed death.

I peered through the ferns at my prey, it was easier thinking like that, somewhere inside the depths of my mangled heart there was still a shred of compassion for the girl who had practically stolen all that was good from my life.

She did not know I was here, did not know that I held the spear that would close our eyes forever, she knew so little about me, only that she had the only thing I still wanted, and that I knew she knew it was lost for me forever. It was a pretty spear, beautiful even, it had been carved to an incredibly sharp point at the tip, for which I was grateful, but I did wonder if a blunt spear would hurt us more when the time came for our hearts to stop.

Would Jack fight me, I wonder. Maybe that would be more fitting, to have a spear thrown from his hand to be the one that ended my life… I can't believe I still love him.

I began to think with two minds then, like I was outside of it all.

I watched her stalk forward, she lifted her spear, I, she, we, hesitated.

The wind buffeted around us, pushing us, like we were just puppets in natures cruel game.

We were inching forwards, a centimetre at a time. I was glad I, she, we, were being so careful. We didn't want to be found out before the one who destroyed us has spilt her blood on the ground.

The arm holding her spear was being drawn back, aimed. I, she, could see Lucy, holding Bendigo, laughing and joking with Jack about things we forgot as soon as we heard them.

We pulls the spear back far, yes, it was better that way, more definite. She would not survive this day.

And we release the spear, it arches, so gracefully, through the air, flying with the speed and strength I, she, we, want to see

But the destroyer moves, at the very last moment. The spear, instead of embedding itself nice and deep within her flesh, hits another instead.

But she, I , we, cannot see, see it moving, it does not hit the ruiner of lives, nor the one I so wrongly love. It hits the most innocent of all.

I came together with a start as I realised where the spear had landed, whose life I had taken away.

The spear had hit Bendigo.


	13. We have no words for this

**A/N:**

Oh my god it's been a while! Sorry this chapter took so long, I kind of forgot where it was going, it's a bit short too but I promise that the next one will be better!

**Disclaimer:**

If you seriously believe I own this, get out.

**13.**

We have no words for this.

I got up, turned around, and ran as fast as I could.

What else could I do? Stay? Lucy would claw my eyes out. Jack would snap my neck. And Roger…..

I shivered convulsively; I didn't even want to think about the millions of sadistic little tortures he could conjure up.

I kept running. I had to. This was _murder_! Hard, cold-blooded, _murder_!

I did not blame myself. This one was on Lucy, _she_ had moved, after all. What I was doing was worthy of priesthood. I had missed my chance though, and hit the sheltered target instead.

It was ironic, really, that I had been the one to both save and destroy the little girl's life, ironic that, when I _wanted_ it dead, in those brief moments inside my hut when Ralph had given the news, it survived, but when I was indifferent….

I did not know where I was going, and, frankly, I didn't care. I would have to set up camp somewhere far, far away, which would be hard seeing as I hadn't had any time to pick up my carpentry set, and hadn't paid any attention when the others were building their homes.

I heard no sound of pursuit behind me, which I took to be a good thing, before I remembered Kuzco.

I stopped, skidding to a halt, undecided in my fear. Was it the better thing to do to turn around, and attempt to save the life of the elephant I'd raised since birth? The friend who had never failed me, never even thought of it, even though it may be at the cost of my own life?

I knew the answer before I'd finished the question.

And so, albeit reluctantly, I turned around and sprinted again in the opposite direction.

I was almost glad to see a glimpse of the pain on Lucy's face, glad that, however horrible the act had been, that this small, insignificant piece of joyous revenge could lie in my heart for as long as I remembered the event. It was the salt to her wound, the insult after the injury, it completed me, but it failed to make me see reason.

Nobody had shifted from their positions at the camp, their expressions were the only things that gave away the situation. They looked like they had seen a ghost, or even the harpy, and their heads swivelled to find me as I entered the clearing, but only their shock was saving me now.

Kuzco was about as close as possible to Jack and Lucy, and as I rocketed past I saw the mangled, bloodstained body of the child, whose death would weigh heavily on my conscience for many years to come. I would learn to accept that, and I tore my gaze away as I swung up onto Kuzco's bristle covered back.

We ran as one through the trees, winding our way deeper into the jungle than we'd ever dared to go before. there was little light here, the canopy of leaves leeching the brightness before the younger shoots could experience the warmth. It was hard for Kuzco to go as fast as he was now with the added weight of me on his back, and there was no way of telling if we were being followed as the sound of his footfalls blocked out all other sound that could possibly penetrate.

Running was pointless. The island wasn't big enough to hide a girl and an elephant forever, especially when the searching party's strength was herculean with grief, but I had to try, didn't I? it was basic human instinct to keep fighting long after the battle was lost, to continue screaming when there was no-one to understand, to keep running whether or not there was anywhere to run to.

I began to notice that Kuzco was travelling steadily upwards, to the top of the mountain in the middle of the island, slipping continuously on ever-increasing slates of crumbling rock, to the point where I was digging my heels into his sides with my eyes shut tight, fearing the fall that would occur if he slipped.

We climbed ever higher, our bodies soon becoming shrouded with the mist that hugged the tops of any landscape, until, very suddenly Kuzco stopped.

I opened my eyes, rubbing a brief acclamation of frost from my lashes and looking around once before forcing my shivering body off Kuzco, where my knees crumpled on impact with the ground and it was only for Kuzco's soft trunk helping me up that I ever stood again.

We were near the top of the mountain, on a ledge with a small cave forced into the wall by years of updrafts hitting the side of the rock face.

I stumbled over to the cave, inspecting it carefully, paying particular attention to any life that may have taken shelter in there over the years. it was a roughly spherical in shape, and only just big enough for one person. I knew it would be uncomfortable to sleep in, but it would have to do until I could find a more permanent residence.

There was no vegetation this high on the mountain, and we'd have to trek down a bit for food, we wouldn't be able to stay here long due to Kuzco's ravenous appetite, but it would be enough, and I couldn't ask for any more than that.

I turned to Kuzco,

"Thank you." I said simply,

I think he understood.


End file.
